The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of ultrasonic heads, in particular, transducer combs for ultrasonic arrays or compound scanners which comprise a specifiable number of combined (joined together) transducer elements.
The ultrasonic head can be a randomly shaped scan head for B-scan or also for A-scan or for a similar scanning procedure. In the present instance, it can also relate to an ultrasonic head for e.g. compound-scan. In a particular application, however, the sonic head should be the transducer comb of an ultrasonic array.